The Transplantation Society is composed of physicians, surgeons and immunologists interested in the science and practical application of organ and tissue transplantation. The XIVth International Congress of the Transplantation Society will be held in Paris, France, August 16-21, 1992. The main objectives of the Congress are to present, discuss and explore new and current issues in organ transplantation, both experimental and clinical, and to give particular attention to the areas in which the most rapid and fruitful progress is being made. Great emphasis is placed on immunobiology, histocompatibility and immunogenetics, experimental organ and cellular transplantation, immunosuppression, as well as, organ specific areas. The biennial Congresses of the Transplantation Society provide a unique and only international forum at which all divisions of the field are represented. Participants are given the opportunity to gain current views of new areas of research and clinical application. Papers are selected by international review panels from abstracts submitted by both members of the Society and nonmembers. Both Society members and nonmembers are provided the optimal conditions for dissemination of their data and concepts and for fruitful and intellectual interactions that may lead to new advances. Participants will be from the USA, Canada, Western and Eastern Europe, Japan, China, Korea, Australia, Africa, Israel, Mexico and South America. The diversity of interests among the participants will be reflected by the program. The Congresses have always attracted a large number of young scientists, most of whom are at the beginning of their scientific careers. The Congress gives them the opportunity to meet and interact with firmly established investigators. The travel grants that the NIH has provided in the past have been indispensable in helping young American investigators attend the Congresses. The support requested in this grant is for travel grants for young American investigators who otherwise might not be able to attend the Paris Congress. The recipients of travel grants will be selected by a committee of senior US investigators.